


Sebastian's New Master

by KellytheWarriorMaiden22



Category: Black Butler, South Park
Genre: Adventure, Black Butler - Freeform, Crossover, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Humor, M/M, No Smut (Maybe), Rating May Change, Stan is 10 in this story, south park - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2019-11-06 03:51:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17932319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellytheWarriorMaiden22/pseuds/KellytheWarriorMaiden22
Summary: After ending his contract with Ciel, Sebastian heads overseas to find a new master. He lands in America and settles in a mountain town called South Park. Four particular children catch his attention, especially one with a red poof ball hat that almost resembles his previous master.





	1. Leaving

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Black Butler and South Park crossover. Odd I know, but it's actually pretty interesting. This idea just came into my head and I wanted to make it happen and here it is. I think this is the only South Park/ Black Butler story out there. There will be more chapters to come. I'm not sure how many. It all depends if I run out of ideas or not. Until then, enjoy the story!

“Know then, master.” Sebastian moved his face close to Ciel’s and gently tilted his chin up. Ciel could feel his warm, sweet breath on his face and felt a shiver run down his spine. This was it. He was going to die right here. Sebastian pressed his lips softly against Ciel’s and began to suck. 

Ciel felt something rising out of his chest and clutched to Sebastian’s arm in pain. It was his soul. He watched in pain and fascination as his soul came through his mouth and into Sebastian’s. His eyes burned like ember and screamed hunger. Ciel’s vision was starting to fade and everything was getting dark and cold. 

His grip on Sebastian’s arm loosened and he fell back against the bench. Sebastian pulled away and sucked in the last bit of Ciel’s soul and swallowed it with a lick of his lips. Sebastian let out a growl of satisfaction. That was the best meal he has had in a long time. No doubt the other demons would be jealous. Especially Claude Faustus. That damn spider demon has been targeting his master since he formed a contract with him. 

Ciel’s soul was rare and extremely hard to find. He probably won’t find another one like Ciel’s. Sebastian looked down at Ciel’s body and lifted him up in his arms. He thought of what to do with Ciel’s corpse and decided to give him to the undertaker. Surely the ancient reaper will be happy about that. 

Cradling Ciel close, he heads off to the funeral parlor. Of course, he will not be attending Ciel’s funeral, as it was time to find a new master. But he will leave a flower for his master. A blue rose more precise. As they suit him perfectly. Sebastian arrived at the parlor and opened the door. The undertaker was sitting at his desk playing with a skull and looked at the butler and his now dead master. With a giggle, the reaper stood up. 

“It’s good to see you again, Butler. How can I be of assistance to you?” 

Sebastian walked over to the undertaker and placed the young earl in his arms. “I need you to arrange a funeral for my master.” Undertaker gave the demon a surprised look and glanced down at the Earl in his arms. 

“Of course. Finally took his soul, I see. Well, good thing I already have a casket that should fit him nicely.” 

“I will not be attending his funeral. So, please inform the servants as well as his fiancée of his passing.” Undertaker chucked. 

“Of course. Where will you go now that you have completed your contract with the young earl?” 

“I plan to leave Britain and head oversees. America will be my next destination. I will be finding a new master there.” 

“American you say? Hm. Americans are quite interesting. I’m not sure you will find a soul like Ciel’s there, but you never know. I wish you luck Mr. Butler and come back anytime. I will still be here in my little shop.” Sebastian bowed. 

“Thank you.” Sebastian gave one last look at his master and, out of nowhere, presented a blue rose. He placed it on the boy’s chest and leaned down giving him a small kiss on his forehead. “Bury him with that rose. Farewell, young master.” Standing up straight, he turned and took his leave. He made his way into a wildered area and transformed himself into a Raven. 

Since Sebastian is a demon, he could be anything he wants. From a human, to a bird, to a cat, to a horse. It didn’t matter. Any form was not impossible for him. Taking flight off into the night sky, he headed towards his next destination in hopes of finding a new master


	2. The Strange Man

It was a relatively fair day in South Park as four little boys stood at the bus stop waiting for their school bus to arrive. Stan, Kyle, Kenny and Cartman stood in silence unfazed by the cold winter air and snow as they were used to it. Growing up in a snow-covered mountain town will do that. Cartman took off his backpack and began rummaging through it trying to find a piece of paper. 

“Can I copy one of you guys math homework? I didn’t do it last night.” 

“You’re not copying my homework again you lazy turd!” Kyle snarled. 

“Fuck you, Kyle!” 

Stan let out a sigh. Here we go again. Fatass vs the Jew. He was so used to Kyle and Cartman’s fights that he just didn’t care anymore. He didn’t try to stop them like he used to. Now he knows, no matter how much he tries to bring peace between the two, it always turns out in vain. To shut Cartman up, Stan gave him his math homework. 

“Here Cartman." 

Cartman thanked him and began copying. Kyle shook his head. “Why did you do that, dude? He needs to learn how to do his own damn homework.” 

“His whining was getting on my nerves.” 

“Him asking for my homework all the time gets on my nerves.” Cartman handed Stan back his homework. 

“Thanks dude. I’m glad someone treats me like I’m their friend!” 

“Oh, Shut up Cartman! I let you copy my homework all the time!” 

“Whatever Jew. I-” Cartman was cut off by a loud caw that came from above. All four boys looked up and saw a lone raven flying in the sky. It landed on a street light and looked at them with crimson eyes. Stan looked closer at it. 

“Is that a raven? There are no ravens in South Park.” 

“That’s weird. I wonder where it came from?” Kyle questioned. 

“How cool! His eyes are red!” Kenny pointed out. 

“Woah dude. That’s pretty creepy.” Cartman pulled out his phone and took a picture. The raven stared at them with interest. The boy with the brown jacket especially caught his eye. While he didn’t have the same hair color as Ciel’s, his eye color was the same. Ciel had blue eyes and so does this child. 

The color blue was always favored by the demon. It was the color of royalty. A color that symbolized melancholy emotions and tranquility. And It was overall pleasing to look at as it was a soothing, calming color. His admiration of the boy was blocked as a yellow bus blocked his view. 

Sebastian watched the four children load into the bus and headed off to, he guested, a school. Since the words South Park Elementary was engraved on the side of the vehicle. Looking around, he made sure no one was in sight, which there weren’t, and flew down. He quickly transformed back into his human form and walked behind a building to make some changes to his appearance. 

Since he was no longer a butler, he changed his uniform into a simple long-sleeved black shirt with dark blue pants and black shoes. He wore a black trench coat for style as the cold didn’t bother him at all and gloves to hide his fingernails and the tetragrammaton symbol on his left hand. His hair and eye color of course stayed the same. Satisfied with his new look, he stepped from behind the building and silently walked down the snow-covered sidewalk and followed the direction the school bus went. 

“What a strange little town. It’s quite silent and deserted compared to London which is always loud and full of people.” As Sebastian walked further into town, he noticed some people walking around and they stopped to look at him as soon as they saw him. Judging by the looks on the people's faces, he was definitely new here. Ignoring their stares and whispers, he continued onward. 

“Who is that man? I never seen him around here before.” A man said. 

“This is South Park. A lot of strange people show up here.” said a woman. 

A little girl who was holding her mother’s hand stared at the mysterious man walking by in fascination. “He’s really pretty!” Sebastian smiled a bit at the girl’s words. Of course, it wasn’t the first time he got complimented on his looks, but to hear it from a child made him smile genuinely. Sebastian turned to look at the little girl and gave her a smile and a wink. The little girl blushed a bit and giggled. Sebastian chuckled and folded his hands behind his back continuing his journey to the school house. 

As Sebastian looked around and took in his surroundings, he saw a large yellow building coming up with South Park Elementary engraved on the front. He had found the school rather quickly since this town was small. He stood outside the building and pondered what to do. He couldn’t just walk in and start looking for the boy. “Hmm..” Cupping his chin in thought, he decided to pose as a new teacher. 

Whatever subject he had to teach didn’t matter. He had a vast knowledge of things. Maybe they will let him teach music, Latin or French here. Smirking at his idea, Sebastian walked up to the building and opened the doors. He stepped inside and looked around the school. 

It was pretty big and full of children walking about and chatting with their friends. As soon as the children saw him, they stopped what they were doing and looked at the black cladded man that just walked in. The children starting whispering about him like he was the most interesting thing they ever laid eyes on. Sebastian walked up to a little boy and asked him for directions. 

“Excuse me, young man. Do you happen to know where the office is?” The boy stared at him for a few seconds before answering. 

“Um yeah. Go up those stairs and go down the hall and make a left.” Sebastian thanked the boy and walked up the flight of stairs still feeling the children’s stares on him. “I guess it’s going to take some time for the children to get used to me.” He thought to himself. Sebastian found himself in a hallway which he presumed is where the classrooms are and walked onwards. The children of course would stop and stare at him as he walked silently down the hall. 

Sebastian stopped walking once he saw the boy that caught his eye. He was talking to his friend with the green trapper hat and another boy with short blonde hair on top of his head and one with an orange parka. Butters saw him and told Stan, Kenny and Kyle to look. “Look fellas! Who is that?” Stan turned around and saw the tall, dark haired man standing in the middle of the hall with everyone looking up at him in awe. He noticed that he was staring at him in a way that made him feel a little uncomfortable. The look was almost possessive. 

Aside from his appearance, his crimson eyes that shone like rubies through his long, dark lashes is what made Stan stare at the man the most. They seemed so unnatural, yet beautiful. Sebastian smiled at Stan and walked towards him. Crouching down to be with his level, he gave him a friendly smile. Stan could smell a pleasant, sweet odor coming from the man which smelled like vanilla and cinnamon and something else he couldn’t point out. 

“Hello there.” He spoke in a soft, baritone voice. 

“Uh hi. Are you new here?” Stan asked. 

“I am. My name is Sebastian Michaelis. I was hoping to find employment as a teacher in this school. And you are, little one?” Sebastian held out his hand. Stan placed his small hand into Sebastian’s large one and gave it a shake. Sebastian felt the softness of his hand and let his thumb caress the back of it. Noticing this, Stan pulled his hand away without it being offensive. 

“Um..my name is Stan Marsh and these are my friends Kyle, Kenny and Butters.” 

“It’s nice to meet you all.” 

Butters gave him a smile. “It’s nice to meet you too! What are you going to teach, Mr. Sebastian?” 

“A foreign language course or music perhaps. I’m fine with teaching any subject really.” 

“A foreign language class would be cool. What languages do you speak?” Kyle asked. 

“French, Latin and German.” 

“Woah dude! You must be really smart.” Stan said. Sebastian let out a chuckle. 

“I suppose. Languages of the Indo-European family are not that difficult to learn. It just takes a lot of practice.” 

“Have you ever taught, Mr. Sebastian?” Butters asked 

“I have. I used to teach at a private school on the outskirts of London. I was a Latin and Grammar teacher as well as a tutor.” 

“Wow. With you here, we may actually learn something.” Kyle said. 

“Are the teachers here not good?” 

“Not really. We pretty much learn useless stuff.” Stan said. 

“Well, I will certainly change that. I know a wide range of subjects and I will be more than happy to teach them to you. I want my students to be well educated.” The students gathered around Sebastian and started asking him questions. 

“Are you in a relationship?” Asked Bebe. Sebastian shook his head. 

“I am not. I'm single.” 

“Really? With how handsome you are? That’s surprising.” said Red. Sebastian chuckled. 

“Thank you, dear. I was never interested in being in a relationship. My life is quite too busy to engage in finding a partner.” As the students continued with their questions, the bell for class rang and all the students that were gathered around Sebastian headed off to class with a groan. Sebastian stood at his full height and prepared to leave the boys. 

“We need to head to class now. It was nice talking to you, Sebastian.” Stan said. Sebastian bowed. 

“Yes. It was a pleasure. I hope to be your new teacher soon. Until then, lads. Farewell.” Sebastian walked down the hall gracefully and continued his way to the principal's office. Stan, Kyle, Butters and Kenny watched Sebastian leave. Something about the man was very odd. Sinister almost. Stan wanted to know more about him. 

“He's really nice!” Butters chirped. 

“I guess he is. I wonder what bought him here to Colorado?” Kyle wondered. 

“He’s strange to me. Did you guys notice his red eyes? That’s not a normal human eye color.” Stan said. “They could be contacts. I’ve seen red contacts before.” Kenny said. 

“Yeah. I think they are really pretty. They remind me of cherries!” 

“Something about him is just odd and the way he looked at me made me shiver a little.” 

“How did he look at you?” Kyle asked. 

“Just weirdly. I didn’t like it.” 

“Let's just give him a chance. He’s charming and intelligent. He could be just the kind of teacher we need.” Kyle said. 

“Yeah! And he’s so gorgeous. I don’t think I have ever seen a man with so much beauty.” Butters added. Kenny rolled his eyes. 

“You’re so gay Butters.” 

“It’s true! He could be a model.” 

“Let's head to class guys. We’re already late. We can talk more about him during lunch.” Kyle said. The boys gathered their things and headed off to Mr. Garrison’s class. Sebastian glanced back one more time at Stan and smiled devilishly. Yes, he would be perfect.


	3. Getting Acquainted

Sebastian stood in front of the principal's office and gave it a soft knock. “Come in.” said a masculine voice. Sebastian opened the door and stepped inside. Mr. Mackey, who was doing some paper work, looked up and saw the black-haired man in his office. Looking at him in confusion, he gestured the man to sit down. 

“Have a seat, sir. May I ask who you are?” Sebastian sat down in the small chair across from the desk. 

“Yes. My name is Sebastian Michaelis. I am new to this town and was hoping to find employment here.” 

“Employment? What do you want to do here?” 

“I’m interested in teaching. I used to be a teacher myself and I know a wide range of subjects. Foreign languages and music are what I used to teach at a private school in London.” 

“Are you from London? I can tell by your accent you’re not from here.” 

“I am. I arrived here in America last night.” 

“I see. What made you come here?” 

“I was working as a butler and decided to retire. I was getting quite bored of it and wanted to do something else. America was an interesting country to me, so I decided to come here. And I must say, it is rather nice here. Quite compared to London which is always moving.” 

“You were a butler? For whose family?” 

“The Phantomhives. They were the owners of the largest toy factory in London.” 

“Interesting. Well, Mr. Michaelis since you have experience in teaching I think I can let you teach here. The music room needs a new teacher since are old one retired a while ago and we don't teach foreign languages since they are reserved for higher grade levels. So, the only position I can give you is a music teacher. Would that be alright?” 

“Yes. That would be excellent.” 

“M’kay then. Welcome to South Park Elementary. My name is Mr. Mackey and I’m the vice principle of this school. Some of the children can be a pain, but I hope you will like it here.” Mr. Mackey held out his hand. Sebastian shook the tiny hand with a smile. 

“Thank you so much, Mr. Mackey. I will do my very best here.” 

“You’re very welcome. The music room is just down the hall. You should see two wide double doors with posters of music instruments on them. Oh, and the children have music lessons every Monday and Tuesday after lunch at 1pm to 3pm. So, you should be starting today. If that’s fine.” 

“Absolutely. I will prepare myself right away.” 

“Very good. I hope you have a good day.” Sebastian stood up and gave a slight bow. 

“Thank you. You too.” Sebastian turned around and left the office closing the door softly behind him. Sebastian smirked. “Perfect.” Sebastian walked down the hall and like Mr. Macky instructed and saw the music room. He opened the doors and looked inside. It was dark, but he could make out a large grand piano in the corner of the room, instrument cases and a large choir bench in the middle of the room. 

Stepping inside, he turned on the lights. The room was fairly big complete with chairs and desks as well as a chalk board on the wall. He walked around a bit and noticed the decorations that adorned the walls. They were of musical notes and other things like children singing and instruments. How childish he thought. 

Sebastian walked over to the piano and sat at the bench. “Hmm. I should probably change into my teaching uniform. Since it would be more appropriate for my new position.” Sebastian changed into a long, dark grey jacket with a white, high collar button up shirt, a charcoal vest, a pink ascot tie, white gloves, dark brown pants and black dress shoes. 

Sebastian looked himself over in a mirror that was on the opposite wall and smiled with approval. He tucked some hair behind his ear and was ready to start teaching. He felt a bit of nostalgia as memories of him and the young master practicing sheet music and violin lessons played in his head. While it was a pain constantly correcting the young master’s errors and mistakes, he couldn’t help but miss it just a touch. Walking away from the mirror, he looked at the wall clock which read 12:45. “The children will be here soon. I Better get ready.” 

Placing music text books on each desk and writing his name on the board in elegant cursive. He sat at the teacher's desk and waited patiently. The little boy Stan was still on his mind. He hoped the boy will be in his class. Aside from his blue eyes, something else about the boy peaked his interest. 

Just like Ciel’s, his soul wasn’t pure. There were imperfections. He sensed kindness and patience in the boy as well as loyalty and intelligence. There was also a bit of sadness in him too. The combination of these traits made for an interesting flavor of his soul. “Oh yes. He would make a perfect master. I will form a new contract with him soon. Not now. No need to reveal myself to him just yet.” Sebastian leaned back in the chair and looked at the clock again. 12:59. “The children will be here in 1 minute.” 

Standing up, he stood in front of the chalk board with his hands behind his back. This was going to be a fun day for him. He heard talking from outside the door and it opened revealing about 16 children. A smile graced his lips as he saw Stan. The kids looked at Sebastian and immediately thought he was a Victorian teacher. The kids sat down at the desks and looked at Sebastian in awe. 

“Good Afternoon, children. My name is Sebastian Michaelis. I’m going to be your new music teacher.” He looked at Stan and gave him a smirk. Stan shivered a bit. This was going to be a long ass day.


	4. One Hell of a Teacher

“Now then class. For our first lesson, we will be learning about musical notes. Please open your text books and turn to the first page.” The children did as they were told and took out some paper and pens to take notes. Sebastian picked up a piece of chalk and began drawing different types of music notes on the board and what they represent. 

“This note right here is a sharp sign. Its purpose is to raise the note at a pitch. Its opposite is the flat note which lowers the pitch. So, sharp means higher in pitch and flat means lower in pitch. These flat black lines mean rest. Rest is intermission of silence in a piece. There are several types of rests. Each rest corresponds with a note indicating how long it should last.” 

The children paid close attention and wrote down everything he said. They actually enjoyed Sebastian’s way of teaching. He made it easy for them to understand as their previous music teacher just made everything hard. 

“This note right here is a whole note. Its length is equal to four beats in time signature. Beats is the basic unit of time. The beat is best defined as the rhythm listeners would tap their feet too. Am I going too fast for you, children?” 

“No, you’re doing fine.” Kyle spoke. 

“Excellent. After we finish this lesson, I want to go over violin lessons. The violin is a fairly simple instrument since there are only four strings. It should not take long to master it at all.” The kids were pleased to hear that. 

“You can play the violin, Mr. Sebastian?” asked Butters. 

“Of course. I can play the piano too.” 

“Wow. Will you teach us how to play it?” asked Clyde. 

“I will another time. For now, I want you to focus on the simple instruments. The piano is not very easy to learn I assure you. It will definitely take some time. Especially for beginners. Now then, let’s go over the violin strings and pitches before I have you play it.” Sebastian continued on with his lesson and was ready to teach the kids how to play the violin. 

“Alright. Now, I want you all to grab a violin and return to your desks.” The kids did as they were told and took their seats. 

“The first thing I want to go over is how to hold the violin. Sebastian grabbed a violin and demonstrated how to hold it. Correct posture is key to playing the violin properly. So be sure your back is straight. No slouching. Let your jaw rest on the chin rest of the violin like this while supporting it with your left shoulder. Your jaw and shoulder should hold the violin in place. Keep your left wrist straight to allow your fingers to move freely in case you need to change the pitches.” The kids copied Sebastian and held the violin the correct way. 

“Very good. We will be starting with easy notes today which are A and G major. If you do well, we will do the hard ones.” Sebastian had them play each note and corrected them if they made a mistake. Sebastian saw that Stan was struggling a bit holding the bow right and went to help. Sebastian stood behind him and readjusted his hand so he was holding the bow correctly. “You hold it like this, Stan.” Stan looked up at him and met his crimson eyes. “Thanks.” Sebastian leaned down to whisper in his ear. 

“You’re very welcome. You’re doing excellent.” Stan blushed a bit and Sebastian smirked at him. As time went on the children got used to the easy notes and was ready to do the hard ones. 

“Wonderful job everyone. Let's make it harder, shall we? If you do good with these notes, I will have you all play a song. Nothing hard of course. Twinkle Twinkle Little Star should be fine for beginners.” After the kids successfully mastered all four notes, it was time to play some sheet music. Sebastian pulled out Twinkle Twinkle Little Star and handed each of them a sheet. 

“Now then. I will play the first verse then I want you to do the same.” Sebastian picked up his violin and played the first portion of the song. The kids were amazed. He played it more expertly than their old music teacher. “He’s good.” whispered Kyle. “Yeah. I hope to play like that.” said Craig. Sebastian finished and told the class to do the same. 

“Do what I just did.” The kids picked up their violins and played the first verse. Some were good, others were a little rusty but that was understandable. Sebastian sat down on his desk cross-legged and corrected anyone that made a mistake. Eventually, the whole class mastered the first part of the song. Sebastian was impressed. Maybe It won’t be too hard teaching these kids. 

“Splendid! You are all fast learners. You will be playing like experts in no time. Now, onto the rest of the song. Remember to follow your notes and pitches. I will play another demonstration.” Sebastian played the rest of the song and soon the class followed. It was almost time to go home and most of the children already perfected their first sheet music. Some still needed a little practice. 

“You all did a wonderful job today. Some of you are still a little rusty and need to work a bit more. For those who need some improvement, your homework will be to take a violin home and practice. Try to have the sheet music perfected before class tomorrow because you will be playing in front of me. If you refuse to do this, you will fail. When I call your name, take your violin home. Eric Cartman, Clyde Donovan, Bebe Stevens, Tweek Tweak and Kenny McCormick.” 

“Ugh man.” Cartman groaned. 

The five of them grabbed their violins and put them back in their cases. Sebastian looked at the clock and saw they still had 10 more minutes left of class. 

“We still have some time left. How about I serenade you all with a song?” Sebastian picked up his violin. 

“You’re going to sing to us?” Kyle asked. 

“If you like.” The class nodded their heads smiling. They wanted to hear Sebastian play more on the violin as he was so good at it. They all gathered around him. 

“The piece I will be performing to you is Pavane by the French composer Gabriel Faure." 

Sebastian positioned his violin and began to play. The class was mesmerized. The sound was beautiful. The way he glided the bow elegantly and professionally across the strings, the gentle rocking of his body and angelic look on his face made the class stare at him in awe. The girls looked at him with love in their eyes. Even Cartman was enjoying this. Sebastian smiled at the children’s amazed stares and began to hum the song. 

“He has the voice of an angel.” said Butters. The whole room was filled with the lovely melody and Sebastian’s baritone humming. The class was so amazed with Sebastian’s performance that they didn’t even here the dismissal bell. Sebastian ended the piece much to the disappointment of the class. 

“That was beautiful, Mr. Sebastian!” Butters clapped. 

“Yeah, it was. You’re really good.” added Kyle. 

“It was like a lullaby!” said Tweek. 

“It would be wonderful to have you play us a different song whenever our lessons are over.” said Wendy. 

“Will you do it Mr. Sebastian?” asked Clyde. Sebastian chuckled. 

“Of course, I will. I’m pleased you all enjoyed my little performance. I will be playing different songs at the end of every lesson for now on. Some on the violin and some on the piano. How does that sound?” The class cheered at that. 

“Then it’s settled. I will have a new song ready for tomorrow. You are all dismissed.” The class packed up their things and headed out the door. 

“Stan, could I have a word with you?” Sebastian called. 

“I’ll catch up with you guys.” Stan said to Kyle, Kenny and Cartman. Stan went over to Sebastian and stood in front of him. Sebastian got down on one knee in front of Stan and gave him a smile. Stan shifted a bit uncomfortably. 

“Be at ease, Stan. I just wanted to compliment you on your violin skills today. It was one of the best out of all the students in this class. I’m proud of you.” 

“Oh, um thank you. It wasn’t really that difficult. I kind of like playing instruments.” 

“Oh do you? What do you like to play?” 

“I can play the guitar pretty well and the flute.” 

“Interesting. I’d love to hear you play them someday. Perhaps we could play a song together.” Stan smiled a bit. 

“Yeah, that would be cool.” Sebastian chuckled. He gently placed a hand on Stan’s cheek and caressed the soft skin with his thumb. Stan blushed and pulled away. 

“Uh what are you doing?” 

“My apologizes. I was just admiring your skin. It’s quite flawless.” 

“I um.. I better get going. My friends are probably waiting for me. See you tomorrow.” 

“Yes. Have a good evening.” Stan hurried out of the classroom. “That guy is weird.” he thought. When Stan left, Sebastian organized the classroom and sat back down at his desk. He smiled as he still felt the softness of the boy's skin on this hand. "Lovely." Sebastian thought darkly. 

Since he didn’t have a place to live for now, he decided to stay in the music room. Sleep wasn’t needed for him so he stayed up all night preparing sheet music and other preparations for tomorrow. When he was done, he picked up a book and began to read until morning.


	5. Suspicions

It was the next day as Stan, Kyle and Kenny stood at the bus stop waiting for their bus. As usual, Cartman was running late which was no shocker to the boys. Stan dug his hands into pockets and let his mind wander for a bit. The new music teacher, Sebastian, unnerved him. Something about that man wasn't normal.

Those stares and his little caress made him really uncomfortable. He wanted to know more about Sebastian but was afraid to ask. Stan feared he may have a crush on him. The thought made him shudder and cringe a bit. While Sebastian wasn't unattractive, he was too old for him.

Being in a romantic relationship with an elder was a huge no for him and of course his parents. Stan let out a sigh and Kyle turned to look at him.

"Dude, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just think about Mr. Sebastian. He's really creeping me out." Kyle rolled his eyes.

"Dude, there is nothing wrong with him. He's an awesome teacher. I feel like I actually learned something yesterday. He's way better than our old music teacher."

"Yeah and he's great with the violin." Kenny agreed.

"Guys he's just weird. Like yesterday when he wanted to talk to me, he started to caress my cheek with his thumb and told me my skin is flawless." Kyle quirked an eyebrow.

"Did he really do that?"

"Yes! It looked like he wanted to have sex with me or something and I hurried the hell out of there!"

"Maybe he's just affectionate. Skin caresses don't have to be sexual. He was probably trying to be friendly." Kyle explained.

"Dude, why are you defending him? He's a creep!"

"No, he's not! I actually like him. He's very nice and patient. You're just over exaggerating."

"No, I'm not! You guys will see that he is not normal like you think. Just watch."

"Whatever dude." Kyle sighed.

A few seconds later Cartman came running to the bus stop out of breath.

"Hey Cartman. Why are you late?" Kyle asked.

"I was doing a little practice on my violin. Mr. Sebastian is going to have me play it in front of him today."

"Cartman, do you think he's strange?" Cartman raised an eyebrow.

"Who? Mr. Sebastian? No. He's pretty cool. Why?"

"He was being a little strange yesterday."

"Strange? How was he being strange?"

"I'll tell you at lunch. Our bus is coming."

The school bus pulled up and the boys stepped inside taking their seats. The bus headed off and Stan rested his head against the window. He was not looking forward to class today He pulled out his earbuds and phone and played some music to calm himself. The bus arrived at the school house and the boys stepped off. They went inside the school and saw Sebastian talking to Principle Victoria and Mr. Mackey.

"Did you have any trouble with the kids yesterday, ?" asked principle Victoria.

"I did not. The children were exceptionally wonderful. And they are fast learners too."

"I'm glad to hear that M'kay. I noticed some of the children here have taken a liking to you." Sebastian chuckled.

"Yes. I suppose children look up to people like me."

"They do. They want a teacher that's educated and kind and you certainly are both." chirped principle Victoria.

"Why thank you. I do my best."

"Well, it's almost time for classes to begin. I better head back to my office. It was a pleasure meeting you Mr. Michaelis and welcome to our school." principle Victoria shook his hand.

"Thank you very much. It's a pleasure meeting you as well principle Victoria. Do have a nice day."

"You too. Good bye." principle Victoria walked off with Mr. Mackey following her. Sebastian was about to head back to the music room until he saw Stan, Kyle, Kenny and Cartman standing by the lockers talking. Smiling, Sebastian walked up to them.

"Hello, boys. How are you this morning?"

"Oh hi. We're doing fine. How about you?" Kyle asked.

"I'm doing well. Thank you. Are you ready for class today?"

"Yup. I'm actually looking forward to it." said Kyle.

"Me too. Kenny chipped in.

"That's excellent to hear. I trust you did your homework Mr. Cartman and Mr. McCormick and perfected the sheet music?"

"Yes. I even did some practicing before I headed out the door."

"I practiced all night." said Kenny.

"Wonderful. I expect to hear adequate results today." Sebastian looked at Stan and gave him a wink. Stan narrowed his eyes. Sebastian let out a chuckle.

"Are you alright Stan? You seem agitated."

"No, I'm alright. Just a little tired."

"Hm. Lack of sleep will never do. Children your age must get plenty of rest. If I may add, Chamomile tea and warm milk is perfect for those who have trouble falling asleep. Maybe you should give them a try."

"Uh sure. I'm not much of a tea drinker so I'll try the warm milk instead."

"Excellent choice." The bell for class rang and everyone headed towards their classrooms.

"I better return to the music room I'll see you after lunch, boys. Goodbye." Sebastian walked off and Stan gathered up his books.

"I really don't want to go to class."

"Oh, stop it Stan. There is nothing wrong with him. Did you see the look of concern on his face when you said that you were tired?" Kyle asked.

"Yes, but that still doesn't change the fact that he's freaking weird."

"Whatever Stan. I'm going to class. You'll warm up to him eventually."

"I doubt it." murmured Stan. The boys headed off to Mr. Garrison's class. They took their seats and waited for their teacher to come in. Mr. Garrison walked into the classroom a few minutes later carrying textbooks.

"Good morning children. Today we are going to be going over American History. When I give you your textbooks open to page 125." Mr. Garrison handed them the textbooks and wrote down facts about the Civil War on the chalkboard.

"Okay children pay close attention because there will be a test on this." The class groaned. Mr. Garrison went on with his lecture about the civil war battles, the emancipation proclamation and slavery which felt like forever until the bell for lunch rang.

"Alright children that's lunch. When you come back go over your notes for the remainder of class so you'll be ready for your test tomorrow. Some of you can't afford to have another failing grade. Eric I'm mostly referring to you." The children headed out the door and made their way to the lunch room. Stan, Kyle, Kenny, Cartman, Craig and Butters took their seats at the table.

"I'm so excited for music class! I wonder what song Mr. Sebastian will play for us today?" chirped Butters.

"I hope he plays a piece by Beethoven or something. That would be pretty cool." said Craig.

"I wonder what he's going to teach us today? Hopefully more violin lessons. I actually like playing that instrument." said Kyle.

"I hope not. I can't really play that thing." Kenny added.

"That's because poor people can't play instruments." Cartman said taking a bite out of his cheeseburger.

"Shut up fatass!" Kenny picked up a tater tot and threw it at Cartman's head.

"Aye! I'll kick your ass Kenny!"

"I like to see you try fatso!"

As Cartman and Kenny continued their feud, Kyle looked over at Stan who was just staring at his food.

"You okay, dude? You haven't touched your lunch."

"Yeah, I'm alright. Just thinking."

"Is it about Mr. Sebastian?"

"Sort of."

"Didn't you say he was acting strange yesterday, Stan?" asked Cartman.

"Yeah."

"What did he do?"

"He kept giving me these looks and he caressed my cheek." Cartman raised an eyebrow.

"He caressed your cheek?"

"Yes! And it was totally creepy! I just don't think he's normal."

"Now that you mention it, there is something a little odd about him." said Craig.

"It's just his red eyes that are throwing you guys off. And they're probably just contacts like Kenny said."

"If you really think he's not normal Stan why don't you just spy on him?" said Cartman. Stan looked at him like he was stupid.

"Dude I can't just spy on him. There has to be another way to gain more information about him."

"Why don't you just talk to him? I know he creeps you out, but you may learn some pretty interesting facts about him if you just ask questions." said Kyle. Stan let out a sigh.

"I guess so. I just don't want to be alone with him."

"I'll be there with you so you won't feel uncomfortable. Alright?"

"Fine whatever."

"I'll join too! I want to know more about Mr. Sebastian! He's so fascinating to me." said Butters.

"Butters you think everything is fascinating." said Cartman.

"Not everything!"

"Where do you guys think he lives?" asked Craig.

"I honestly have no idea. Maybe we should ask him in class." said Kyle.

"His house is probably sophisticated and Victorian. Just like him." said Kenny.

"That's pretty cool. I always kind of liked Victorian designs." said Cartman.

"If Mr. Sebastian tells us where he lives, we should all go over to his house and just hang out with him. That would be pretty fun!" said Butters.

"I don't know dude. Maybe he wouldn't want us at his house." said Stan.

"You never know unless you ask." said Kyle.

"Yup." agreed Craig.

"We should do it guys. I'm more curious about what his house looks like now." said Cartman.

"I'm in. What about you Stan?" asked Kyle. Stan let out a sigh.

"Sure. Whatever."

"Then it's settled. We'll ask him in class today."

"Yippie!" cheered Butters.

The boys continued eating their lunch until the bell rang. They threw their lunch trays away and headed back to Garrison's class.

"Welcome back children. Take your notes and begin studying." The class took out their history notes and began to study for the remainder of class. 30 minutes later the bell rang and the children packed up their things.

"Alright children, have a good afternoon and be ready for tomorrow. You may leave." The class headed out the door and some, almost excitedly, headed to the music room.

"I can't believe how excited I am to see Mr. Sebastian again." said Clyde.

"Me too. I want to hear him play more on the violin today." said Bebe.

"We probably will. He said he will have a new song ready for us." said Wendy.

The class opened the doors and smiled when they saw Sebastian leaning against his desk casually. Sebastian walked away from his desk and stood in front of them with a smile.

"Welcome back, children. Please take your seats." The class did as they were told and waited eagerly for their next lesson.

"A lot of you look quite happy to be here. I like that. With positive attitudes like that I'm sure we will have a fun time."

"Are you going to play us a song today Mr. Sebastian?" asked Token. Sebastian chuckled and nodded his head.

"Yes. I have a new song ready for you all and I will play it at the end of class. Right now, we need to focus on work. The first thing I want to get out the way is have those who took their violins home yesterday play in front of me. Afterwards, we will start a new lesson on wind, percussion and string instruments. So today will be fairly easy." Sebastian pulled out the twinkle twinkle little star music sheet from his desk and placed it on a music stand. He then pulled up a chair and sat down next to it.

"Lets start. Eric Cartman grab your violin and stand in front of the sheet music please." Cartman did as he was told and waited for further instructions.

"Position your violin and begin." Cartman played and Sebastian crossed his legs and folded his hands in his lap listening closely. Judging by the sound, he has been practicing. He slipped here and there but it was definitely an improvement. Sebastian was pleased. Cartman ended the piece and Sebastian nodded his head in approval.

"Very good. You certainly have made an improvement Mr. Cartman. You were still a little rusty in some parts, but it's sufficient enough. You get an A."

"Alright!" Cartman cheered.

"You may take your seat. Bebe Stevens you're up next." Bebe grabbed her violin and did the same thing Cartman did. Sebastian was pleased with her results as well.

"Splendid job Ms. Stevens. You get an A." Bebe smiled.

"Oh awesome!"

"You may take your seat."

After Kenny and Clyde played in front of Sebastian and got their grades, it was Tweeks turn.

"Mr. Tweek, it's your turn now." Tweek started to shake a bit. He had anxiety when it came to standing in front of the class and everyone looking at him. It made him really uncomfortable and scared that the whole class will laugh at him if he messed up.

"Uh..C-can I do it after c-class?" he stuttered. Sebastian raised a sharp eyebrow.

"I'm afraid not Tweek. You need to do this now."

"I-I can't do it!"

"Why not?" Tweek started the fumble with his crocked button up shirt.

"I-I just can't!" Sebastian sighed.

"If you don't do this Tweek you will fail. You don't want that now do you?" Tweek shook his head furiously.

"N-no! I w-want to pass!"

"Then come forward please." Tweek took a deep breath and shakily stood from his seat and walked clumsily in front of the music stand while muttering 'oh god' over and over again. Tweek started to twitch and shake and Sebastian's stern gaze wasn't helping at all.

"You may begin."

"Oh Christ uh.." Tweek was twitching so much that he accidentally dropped the violin. Sebastian was starting to lose a bit of his patience. Sebastian sighed and picked up the violin and handed it back to Tweek.

"There is no need to be nervous, Tweek. It is all right. You are just playing in front of me. Now try again."

"I-I'm sorry! I just don't like standing in front of the class! It makes me nervous!"

"Why is that?"

"I-I'm scared I will mess up and they will start laughing at me!"

"That won't happen, Tweek. Disrespectful behavior will not be tolerated in this class. There will be no laughing at others mistakes. Anyone who showcases disruptive and immature behavior will be dealt with." Sebastian announced this to the class. Tweek started to calm down a bit.

"That's it. Just relax. When you're ready, you may begin." Tweek took a deep breath and positioned his violin and began to play. He messed up on some parts and panicked a bit, but Sebastian reassured him it's okay and managed to finish the song.

"Good job, Tweek. You did well. You get a B plus. You may take your seat." Tweek breathed a sigh of relief and sat down. Sebastian stood up and handed everyone a music textbook.

"Now then, I want you all to turn to chapter 2. We will be discussing wind, percussion and string instruments now." Sebastian wrote the names of various instruments on the board.

"Alright, please have paper and writing utensils out. I may test you on this so pay attention. There are two types of wind instruments. You have the woodwind instruments and the brass instruments. The instruments in the woodwind family are the Flute, Oboe, Clarinet and Bassoon. The ones in the Brass family are the horns, trumpets, trombones and tubas. The percussion instruments would be drums, cymbals, bells, the triangle and chimes. The string instruments would be of course the violin, viola, cello, harp, guitar, bass and lute."

After Sebastian went over the instruments, he had the class do word problems in their textbooks.

"I want you all to do the word problems on page 32 1-10. This is for a grade. If you don't finish, that will be your homework. We will also be practicing on woodwind instruments next week. The flute more precise. The flute is also an easy instrument to play and it's simpler than the violin, so you shouldn't have a problem with it at all. Keep that in mind please when you come in here on Monday. You may start your work." The class did what they were told and worked until it was almost time to go home. Sebastian looked at the clock and saw they had some time left over.

"Class is almost over children. Close your textbooks and gather around the piano. I have a song for you." The class cheered at that and stood around the piano. Sebastian sat down on the piano bench and placed his fingers on the piano keys.

"You all worked hard today and I'm proud. So, here is my treat for you. Today I will be playing Piano Sonata No.16 by Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart."

Sebastian professionally guided his fingers along the keys and began to play. Butters stood next to Sebastian and watched in awe at the way his fingers move expertly along the keys. Sebastian smiled at him and moved over a bit to make room for Butters to sit. Butters happily sat next to Sebastian and watched him play.

"You seem to be enjoying my performance, Butters."

"I am! You're really good. I want to play like this." Sebastian chuckled.

"You will in time."

Sebastian looked over at Stan. "Stan, would you like to sit with me as well? There is enough space on the bench for one more."

"Come on Stan!"

"Um sure." Stan walked around the piano and sat next to Sebastian on his right side and watched him play. He had to admit; he really was good. Sebastian smiled at him and continued playing. The dismissal bell rang right when he finished the sonata. The whole class applauded.

"That was really good Mr. Sebastian. You play the piano perfectly." said Kyle.

"I agree. How long did it take you to master the piano?" asked Wendy.

"About two years. Everyone is different when it comes to learning. For some it takes a long time while others not so much. Practicing is also very crucial when learning to play the piano. I practiced about three hours a day."

"That's a lot of practicing." said Clyde.

"To me, it wasn't. I really enjoyed playing the piano and learned all kinds of sonatas and concertos. One day, I will teach you all how to play the piano. It won't be easy, but I believe you can do it. You are all dismissed." Everyone except Stan, Kyle, Butters, Kenny, Craig and Cartman packed up their things and headed out the door.

"Are you boys not going to leave?" Kyle spoke up.

"Not just yet. Um, we were wondering where do you live?" Sebastian raised an eyebrow.

"You want to know where I live? May I ask why?"

"We were just curious. We actually want to hang out with you sometime." said Craig. Sebastian let out a chuckle.

"You want to hang out with me? You boys are amusing. My life is quite boring you know. Surely you wouldn't want to spend time with a teacher whose life is dull."

"Your life can't be that boring. I bet it's pretty interesting. We just want to know more about you." said Butters.

"Yeah. Will you tell us?" asked Kenny. Sebastian sighed.

"Alright. My home is just outside of this town. I haven't finished unpacking since I just moved here and everything is a mess. I will invite you all to my house after I have everything situated, then we will talk more about me. Will that be alright?"

"Yeah, that's cool I guess." said Cartman.

"Good." Sebastian stood from the piano and walked over to his desk. "I will see you all next Monday. Have a good evening."

"Okay bye and thanks for playing us another song." said Kyle.

"You're very welcome." The boys headed out except Stan who walked over to Sebastian. Sebastian looked down at him and smiled. He got down to his level.

"Yes?"

"I um..just want to ask you something?" Sebastian leaned closer to Stan.

"What is it?" Stan felt his warm breath on his face and backed away slightly.

"Um.. do you...like me?"

"Like as in a friend, or?" Of course, Sebastian knew what he meant. He was just playing along for fun.

"Like as in do you have a crush on me?" Sebastian stared at him for a few seconds before bursting into laughter.

"What makes you say that, hm?"

"You um stare and wink at me a lot and you caressed my cheek."

"I just simply find you adorable, Stan. You are a child and I'm an adult. I have no such feelings for you so don't worry yourself."

"You complemented my skin too."

"Is that a bad thing?" Sebastian smirked.

"No, it's just a little weird."

"I see. I apologize if my actions made you uncomfortable. I should have known my boundaries. It won't happen again."

"It's okay."

"Now you better head home before it starts getting dark, unless you want me to walk you home."

"No, it's okay. I'll be alright. See you Monday."

"Likewise. Goodbye." Stan left and ran into Kyle.

"What did you guys talk about?" Stan didn't want to tell Kyle as it was too embarrassing.

"Not much. I just had a question for him. That's all." Kyle looked at him suspiciously.

"Oh okay. Let's head over to my house. My parents are going out tonight and we'll have the whole house to ourselves."

"Okay that's cool."

The boys left and Sebastian stared at Stan. He licked his lips and his eyes glowed a fuchsia color. Soon. You will be mine. Sebastian exited the music room through the window and when no one was around, transformed himself into a raven and flew off.

He had a lot of work to do tonight. He told the boys he had a house, now it was time to create one. He flew around looking for a good location until it was nightfall. When the moon was high in the sky and everyone was asleep, he transformed back into his human form and got to work on his new home. He had found a perfect location that was just outside the town like he told the boys.

"Now then, let's get started."


	6. Author's Note

I have writers block at the moment and I have no idea where this story is going to go, so it's going to be complete just for now. If something pops into my head, I will continue. My apologies to those who have enjoyed this story.


End file.
